Danna-sama
by Kuroai1013
Summary: Persaingan jadi geisha itu berat. Rencana kabur Tanjiro gagal karena terpleset jatuh dari atap dan berakhir menindih tubuh seorang Shinsengumi. Pria itu sangat baik hingga Tanjiro ingin menjadikannya seorang danna. Shinsengumi!Giyuu dan Geisha!Tanjiro. AU! #GiyuuTanSparkleEvent


**Demon Slayer Belongs to Koyoharu Gotouge**

.

A/N : Ikut meramaikan kapal GiyuuTan sebagai jimat dua kesayangan author semoga baik-baik saja waktu lawan muzan. Mohon maaf kalau belum sesuai ekspektasi dan salah ketik di sana-sini. Giyuu secretly has nipple and back fetish uwohok. Fanfik ini terinspirasi dari buku Memoirs of a Geisha. Ugh, Tanjiro (12) dan Giyuu (29).

Happy Reading!

* * *

Menjadi geisha itu sulit, persaingannya ketat bukan main. Setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan seorang Kamado Tanjiro saat ini. Dia adalah calon geisha magang, dari sebuah desa di perbukitan tak jauh dari Kyoto. Tangisnya sudah berhenti beberapa menit lalu, tapi bekas pukulan yang diterimanya belum juga sembuh, sementara okiya tempatnya tinggal tidak akan peduli dia harus bekerja dengan luka memar di sana-sini.

Bukan salahnya terlahir dengan wajah manis meski dia adalah anak laki-laki. Lagi pula, sebelum dihibur oleh para gadis, geisha yang bertugas menjadi penghibur di setiap pesta minum adalah laki-laki seperti dirinya. Tanjiro sudah bekerja keras, dia patuh pada setiap perintah ibu okiya, dia tidak mengganggu geisha mahsyur di okiyanya, dia berusaha jadi anak yang baik. Namun, kenyataan itu tidak cukup membuka mata dua geisha mahsyur di okiyanya hanya karena kejadian sore tadi.

Serombongan tuan tanah dan pebisnis lainnya mengadakan pesta di rumah minum tak jauh dari okiya tempat Tanjiro tinggal. Terumi dan Riku, dua geisha masyur di okiyanya, tentu berada di sana. Terumi secara mendadak diminta untuk memainkan sebuah lagu. Tanjiro segera diperintah untuk mengantarkan _shamisen_. Tamu-tamu di sana hanya memperhatikan Tanjiro seorang saat anak itu membuka pintu geser. Masih dalam kimono biru pelajarnya, dan anak itu sudah mendapatkan perhatian sebagian banyak orang di sana.

Dini hari setelah dua geisha kebanggaan okiyanya pulang, Tanjiro dipukuli di halaman dan disiram air dingin. Mereka bilang Tanjiro sudah kehilangan etikanya. Geisha magang saja harus mendapatkan persetujuan seniornya sebelum mengangkat kepala menatap para tamu, sementara Tanjiro lancang tidak menundukkan kepala saat membuka pintu geser. Meski Tanjiro sudah minta maaf berulang kali dan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak sengaja melakukannya, tetap saja pukulan dan guyuran itu diarahkan padanya.

Ingus terakhir dia tarik. Tanjiro harus menguatkan diri. Dia bisa kabur kalau dia mau. Hari-hari berikutnya tugas Tanjiro tidak berkurang, malah bertambah banyak seperti sekarang, dia mendapatkan tugas tambahan membersihkan dapur hingga larut malam. Kesempatan ini bisa Tanjiro gunakan untuk kabur, dia juga tahu temannya yang menjaga lorong untuk menyambut kedatangan Terumi dan Riku pasti sudah tertidur.

Bagaimana jika dua geisha senior itu pulang saat Tanjiro akan melarikan diri? Berapa lama lagi waktu yang tersisa bagi Tanjiro berpikir? Tanjiro menanyakan kesungguhannya sendiri untuk kabur, tapi kepalanya segera digelengkan keras, dia tidak boleh ragu. Hanya ini kesempatannya.

Matanya mengamati dapur, kemudian ingat jika dia bisa naik ke atap dari tumpukan barang di luar dapur. Tidak mau membuang waktu, Tanjiro segera keluar dan mulai menaiki tumpukan kotak kayu serta barang-barang bekas lainnya.

Melewati atap jauh lebih susah dari yang Tanjiro pikirkan. Malam-malam begini udara lebih lembab, bubungan atap lebih licin dibandingkan saat siang hari. Berjalan di atas bubungan bisa membuatnya terpeleset. Tanjiro juga tidak bisa berjalan dengan dua kakinya melewati tumpukan genting, dia bisa membuat mereka berkelontang, suaranya akan bergaung di bawah atap tempatnya berpijak, dia bisa mudah ditemukan. Akalnya berpikir cepat, merangkak dengan menempel pada bubungan adalah cara yang dipilih Tanjiro. Memang memakan waktu lebih lama, tapi lebih baik dari pada dia terjatuh atau membangunkan seluruh penghuni okiya.

"Puh." Bulit-bulir keringat menuruni pelipisnya, dia menggunakan lengan kimononya untuk menghapus itu. Rumah minum dan okiya-okiya di sekitarnya tidak memiliki spasi, kadang atap bangunannya juga menyatu jadi deret panjang ke samping. Hal itu membuat Tanjiro bisa dengan mudah sampai di ujung blok.

Namun, keberuntungan Tanjiro habis saat dia melongok ke bawah, ternyata jarak atap dengan jalan kecil di bawah sana cukup jauh. Meloncat turun sama saja dengan cari mati. Kedua tangannya juga penuh memegangi sendal, dia tidak akan leluasa bergelantung untuk mengurangi momentum ketika menyentuh tanah. Terlalu lama berpikir dengan panik mulai merayapi akalnya membuat Tanjiro tidak sadar tangannya berkeringat, salat satu sandal dengan mudah meluncur jatuh. Tanjiro reflek mencoba meraih sandal itu sebelum menyentuh tanah membuat suara gelotak kayu jatuh.

Dia benar-benar sial malam itu, lupa embun di malam hari membuat bubungan dan genting licin. Tanjiro terpeleset, tangannya cepat meraih apapun yang bisa mencegahnya jatuh. Ujung bubungan yang mencuat ke atas berhasil digapainya, tapi sandalnya menggelundung begitu saja menuruni atap, dan Tanjiro bisa mendengar sendal itu tidak menghantam tanah. Benda itu mengenai kepala seseorang, Tanjiro tahu itu karena dia mendengar suara pria dewasa meringis kesakitan.

Harapannya untuk kabur harus menguap begitu saja.

"Oi, bahaya!"

Tanjiro yang bergelantungan di atas pria itu mudah sekali ditemukan. Anak itu meringis tanpa dosa, harap cemas pria di bawah sana tidak memanggil orang-orang. Dari pakaiannya, orang itu sangat mungkin memanggil lebih banyak orang untuk memergoki kaburnya Tanjiro. Haori biru, di kedua lengannya dihiasi garis-garis gunung. Tidak salah lagi, pria di bawah sana adalah orang Shinsengumi.

"Kau bisa mati jika terjun bebas." Orang itu terlihat celingukan. Mungkin sebelumnya sedang berpatroli dan sempat berpisah dengan rombongannya, kini berusaha mencari bantuan untuk menurunkan Tanjiro. Anak itu menggelengkan kepala berulang kali, menyampaikan kalau dia tidak ingin orang-orang berdatangan.

"Kau pencuri?" Mata Tanjiro melotot dituduh seperti itu. Orang di bawahnya juga menyiapkan sebuah kuda-kuda untuk bersiap menarik keluar katananya. "Mengaku atau aku panggil orang-orang?"

Diancam dengan suara keras seperti itu, Tanjiro reflek menggunakan satu tangannya yang memegangi sendal untuk memberikan isyarat agar orang itu diam, atau setidaknya jangan berteriak keras-keras. Dia kembali lupa bubungan licin, tidak bisa bergelantungan dengan satu tangan. Tanjiro terjun bebas tanpa bisa dicegah.

Tidak ada yang bisa Tanjiro ingat selain geli yang menggelitik perutnya karena jatuh dari tempat tinggi, mungkin juga sedikit bau pinus dan kayu bakar milik pria yang ditindihnya.

.

Giyuu membawa pulang Tanjiro ke rumah. Dia sudah selesai berpatroli dan sedang menikmati aliran sungai di ujung blok salah satu deretan rumah minum dan okiya, tapi berujung sial karena harus menyelamatkan seorang anak yang terjun dari atap. Punggungnya sedkit lebih baik setelah berendam dalam air hangat bercampur herbal yang biasanya dia pakai untuk meredakan nyeri habis berperang.

Masih dengan rambut yang setengah basah meneteskan sisa air mandi, Giyuu melangkah menuju kamar tempat Tanjiro beristirahat, niatnya memastikan anak itu tidak kabur. Giyuu bersandar pada pintu yang terbuka, dia mengamati Tanjiro yang pingsan dan posisinya belum berubah sejak Giyuu menggeletakannya begitu saja di atas tatami.

"Merepotkan saja." Giyuu pikir anak itu sudah siuman ketika dirinya mandi, sehingga dia bisa langsung mengintrogasinya dan memutuskan harus dia apakan anak itu. Tengah malam bergelantungan di atap orang bukanlah hal lumrah yang dilakukan oleh bocah belasan tahun seperti Tanjiro, kecuali anak itu berusaha kabur dari sesuatu. Giyuu masih kuat menebak anak itu adalah seorang pencuri, tapi dengan wajah damai polos tak bersalah yang kini Tanjiro tunjukkan padanya, Giyuu tidak tega langsung menyiksa anak itu.

Giyuu menggendong Tanjiro agar anak itu bisa tidur lebih nyaman di atas futon. Dia menyingkirkan haori biru miliknya yang sempat digunakan untuk menghangatkan anak itu ketika dibawa ke rumah. Matanya mengamati kimono biru tanpa motif dengan garis putih di ujung lengan yang masih melekat pada tubuh Tanjiro.

Shinsengumi memang menjaga wilayah Kyoto termasuk Gion di dalamnya. Patroli di sini sudah jadi hal biasa bagi Giyuu, tapi matanya tidak pernah melirik satu pun geisha yang berlalu-lalang di jalanan menempel pada lengan pria-pria sukses yang jadi tuan mereka.

Meski begitu, Giyuu tahu sedikit tentang sekolah geisha di mana para geisha mempelajari berbagai kesenian sebelum menjadi geisha, dan bertahun-tahun setelahnya bahkan saat mereka sudah sukses.

Calon-calon geisha mengenakan kimono biru polos bergaris putih di ujung lengan persis seperti milik bocah yang Giyuu bawa ke rumah. Gelapnya malam membuatnya tidak begitu jelas melihat kimono yang dikenakan Tanjiro saat bergelantungan, menurutnya wajar saja mengira Tanjiro sebagai pencuri. Kini setelah mengamati Tanjiro dari dekat, tahulah Giyuu bahwa Tanjiro adalah calon geisha.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan di sana, hm?" Pertanyaan itu tidak dijawab siapapun. Giyuu menarik selimut untuk menghangatkan anak itu. Napasnya tercekat saat tidak sengaja melihat warna merah di pergelangan Tanjiro.

Giyuu tahu cara menjadi geisha tidaklah mudah. Tanjiro pasti mendapatkan hukuman belum lama ini, terlihat dari lukanya yang baru. Pria itu menghela napas. Dia tidak perlu bertanya apapun pada Tanjiro agar tahu alasannya berada di atap beberapa menit lalu. Giyuu melepas obi Tanjiro, luka-luka lain di balik kimono biru itu membuat Giyuu menutup mulut miris.

Wajah damai Tanjiro dalam pingsannya terlihat kontras dengan memar bekas pukulan di perut dan punggungnya.

_Siapa yang tega menyakiti anak semanis ini?_

Giyuu melangkah keluar. Dia akan mencari kain dan obat untuk mengobati memar Tanjiro.

.

Tanjiro menatap horor perban yang melingkar dari dada hingga pinggangnya. Dia juga bangun di ruangan yang dikenalinya bukan sebagai ruang kamar di okiya. Bau pinus dan kayu bakar sempat membuat Tanjiro tenang, tapi itu belum cukup mengenyahkan rasa takut Tanjiro berada di sini. Dia harus secepatnya kabur.

Gerakan ceroboh Tanjiro membuat botol keramik berisi herbal di meja dekat futonnya terjatuh. Tidak lama setelah itu, pintu geser di depan Tanjiro terbuka. Seorang pria dewasa dengan kimono abu-abu dan hakama hitam menatapnya datar, dia menggunakan bingkai pintu sebagai sandaran, jelas sekali mencegah Tanjiro berlari keluar.

"Bagaimana dengan luka-" suara lirih Giyuu kalah dengan teriakan Tanjiro.

"Penculik!" Tangan Tanjiro teracung lurus ke wajah Giyuu, matanya sengit menatap pria dewasa yang terlihat santai seolah sesuatu tidak terjadi di antara mereka padahal kimono Tanjiro yang raib sudah cukup membuat Giyuu terlihat bersalah.

Anak itu mendengar dari bibi yang mengelola okiya bahwa geisha harus menjaga diri. Geisha mungkin bisa menuangkan teh dengan cara yang sensual, tapi pantang bagi mereka untuk menyerahkan diri begitu saja kepada tuannya. Dia bisa menurunkan harganya dan reputasi okiya. Tanjiro belum menjadi geisha, magang saja belum, dan dia sudah disentuh sembarang pria.

"Saya sudah diberitahu bibi agar melindungi diri! Geisha bukan pelacur, Tuan! Anda tidak bisa menyentuh saya seperti ini. Saya juga belum magang, anda sungguh keterlaluan! Jangan pikir karena saya belum jadi geisha, anda bisa menyentuh saya dengan gratis. Saya tidak murahan-"

"Kau tidak ingat kejadian semalam?" sambar Giyuu dengan suara tegas, merasa tidak nyaman karena Tanjiro terus membual tentang dirinya yang menyentuh Tanjiro secara cuma-cuma. Giyuu tidak bisa menyangkal, dia memang menyentuh tubuh Tanjiro semalam untuk mengobati luka anak itu. Bahkan dia masih ingat tangannya berhenti mengoleskan salep herbal ketika tidak sengaja melihat puncak dada anak itu yang berwarna merah muda mengeras seolah menggodanya. Giyuu tidak menyangka dia akan tertarik pada hal seperti itu.

"Untuk apa bergelantungan di atap rumah orang?"

Ditanya seperti itu, Tanjiro segera menarik lutut dan menyembunyikan wajah di antara lengannya. _Oh, iya_. Malam itu dia berusaha kabur. Dan dia ingat bahwa pria yang di depannya ini seorang Shinsengumi. Tanjiro bisa saja diseret menuju pos pendaftaran geisha Gion agar dikembalikan ke okiya secepatnya. Apapun rencananya saat ini, dia akan berakhir kembali ke okiya itu. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk melanjutkan rencana kaburnya.

Helaan napas terdengar. "Aku tidak bisa membantumu kabur karena sudah ada laporan seorang geisha kabur dari okiya, jelas kau sedang dicari." Pria itu duduk di depan Tanjiro, tidak peduli membuat anak itu meringkuk semakin kecil.

"Mungkin kau sudah tidak tahan berulang kali dihukum di sana. Tapi jika kau kabur, apakah kau bisa menjamin masa depanmu lebih baik dari pada menjadi geisha? Jadi kuli? Dikerasi bos-bos? Jika kau menjadi geisha, kau bisa mendapatkan pujian." Giyuu mengamati sebagian pipi dan sebelah mata Tanjiro yang tidak tertutup lengan. Dia ingin mengatakan bahwa anak itu manis, tatapan matanya memancarkan kesejukan, dia bisa menjadi geisha populer nantinya. Namun mulut Giyuu terkunci rapat, dia telan begitu saja pemikiran itu menjadi rahasianya seorang.

"Aku bisa beralasan pada ibu okiya bahwa kau dipinjam sebentar untuk membantu patroli di daerah sekitar Gion. Mengatakan misi ini rahasia, mereka tidak akan bertanya lebih jauh lagi."

Tajiro perlahan mengangkat kepala. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya. Pria di sampingnya ini sangat baik, Tanjiro tidak perlu khawatir mendapatkan hukuman yang lebih berat. Kabur adalah pelanggaran yang paling berat melebihi geisha yang ketahuan melakukan aktivitas seksual dengan pelanggan. Mendengar alasan itu, mungkin ibu okiya malah senang karena nama okiya mereka akan lebih dikenal oleh orang-orang Shinsengumi. Dia bisa dipandang menjadi investasi yang menjanjikan, masa depannya di dunia geisha belum hancur.

"Dengan begitu, kau tidak perlu mendapatkan hukuman."

Orang itu mengatakan kabar gembira ini dengan suara datar, tapi tegas tanpa satu pun keraguan. Tidak ada senyum penuh makna yang harus Tanjiro tebus nantinya dengan sesuatu yang akan merugikannya, mata biru itu memancarkan ketulusan. Tanjiro tidak pernah segugup ini berada di dekat seorang pria dewasa.

Mungkin karena alasan itulah, saat Tanjiro membuka pintu geser untuk memberikan _shamisen_, dia berani mengangkat wajah menatap puluhan pria dewasa di ruangan itu. Tidak ada perasaan segan ataupun malu. Namun, di dekat pria ini Tanjiro merasakan debaran aneh di dada hingga membuat lututnya lemas. Dia bahkan tidak berani hanya sekadar melirik memastikan wajah yang dibuat pria itu sama menyejukannya dengan caranya berbicara.

Dia harus menunduk, atau rona merah di pipinya akan terasa memalukan jika pria di depannya tahu.

"Terima kasih, Tuan." Suara Tanjiro berubah jadi lebih berhati-hati, kali ini dia menerapkan cara berbicara pada pelanggan yang dipelajarinya di sekolah geisha.

"Tomioka. Kau bisa memanggilku Tomioka."

"Terima kasih, Tomioka-san." Tanjiro membungkuk penuh dari tempatnya berlutut, anak itu melewatkan rona yang sama merahnya muncul di kedua pipi Giyuu. Andai Tanjiro tahu, lengkungan punggungnya saat itu sudah membuat Giyuu berpikir macam-macam.

.

"Maaf merepotkan anda, Fumiko-san." Giyuu membungkuk di depan gerbang okiya, sementara ibu okiya dan beberapa geisha miliknya mempertahankan raut bingung karena Tanjiro kembali bersama seseorang dari polisi Shinsengumi. Giyuu sudah menceritakan alasan Tanjiro pagi ini diantarakan olehnya, tapi para penghuni okiya itu tampaknya belum percaya juga. "Saya akan memanggil Kondo-san jika anda masih ragu-"

"Ah, tidak perlu." Ibu okiya mengibaskan kipasnya pelan. Dia segera menarik Tanjiro, kemudian memeluk anak yang hari ini jadi pahlawan okiya mereka. "Saya percaya pada anda, Tomioka-san. Saya juga senang karena Tanjiro bisa menjadi penghubung Shinsengumi dengan okiya ini. Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah menjaga Tanjiro. Pasti tugas itu sangat sulit."

Giyuu tersenyum kecil. "Anak itu melakukan tugasnya dengan sangat baik." Pandangannya jatuh pada mata gelap Tanjiro, anak itu segera memalingkan wajah dengan rona merah yang tidak bisa disembunyikannya lagi.

"Kalau begitu, saya undur diri." Giyuu memakai tudung bambunya, kemudian berjalan menjauhi gerbang Okiya Fumiko.

"Pria tadi sangat tampan! Andai aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku bosan saat ke rumah minum hanya melayani pria-pria tua."

Geisha menghibur tanpa bisa menentukan siapa tamunya. Mereka harus bisa menghabiskan malam dengan mengunjungi rumah-rumah minum di sekitar okiya. Bisa menghadiri dua rumah minum dalam satu malam bagi geisha belum populer adalah pencapaian yang luar biasa. Apalagi jika bisa memilih siapa tamu, perlu seribu tahun hidup bagi mereka untuk bisa melakukan itu.

"Shinsengumi itu yang berhasil menyelamatkan Kyoto dari api, kan?"

"Wah, dia salah satunya?"

"Ditambah lagi wajahnya yang tampan!"

"Kau sudah mengatakan dia tampan berapa kali? Hahaha."

Bisikan yang membicarakan betapa tampannya Giyuu membuat Tanjiro kesal. Dia adalah geisha paling junior di okiya ini, percuma saja jika menyuruh senior-seniornya diam. Dia ingin mengatakan bahwa Giyuu hanya mengenalnya, bahkan tubuhnya sudah disentuh pria itu. Ah, yang terakhir tadi bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa Tanjiro banggakan, justru harus disembunyikan. Tapi dia sangat yakin seniornya akan iri mengetahui dirinya memiliki pengalaman istimewa dengan Giyuu.

"Nah, Tanjiro. Karena kau sudah mengangkat nama baik okiya ini, aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu. Misal, kau ingin tugasmu hari ini diberikan pada temanmu? Atau jatah ikan teri akhir bulanmu ditambah sepotong?" Suara ibu okiya seperti oase di tengah padang pasir. Mata Tanjiro membulat sempurna, dia menemukan apa yang bisa membuatnya mengamankan Giyuu dari seniornya yang ganas.

"Bolehkah saya memiliki _danna_?"

_Danna_ adalah sebutan yang digunakan istri untuk suaminya. Namun, geisha tidak menikah. Danna adalah seorang pria yang terikat janji untuk menyewa seorang geisha dalam waktu yang cukup lama dan memenuhi kebutuhan geisha itu bahkan sampai membantunya melunasi utang di okiya hingga mendapatkan kebebasan. Sebagai gantinya, geisha yang disewa akan memberikan pelayanan "istimewa".

Saat ditanya seperti itu, ibu okiya hanya bisa tersenyum. Tanjiro bahkan belum jadi geisha magang, dia belum dikenalkan di rumah minum, belum juga melayani satu pelanggan. Anak itu terkenal polos, mungkin dia mendengar senior-seniornya membicarakan sesuatu di atas jangkauan umurnya.

Lucu, sebenarnya.

"Boleh." Jawaban itu bernada setengah bercanda.

"Berarti ibu juga janji akan menjauhkan _dannaku_ dari Terumi-san dan Riku-san?" Tanjiro langsung menyebut dua geisha paling mahsyur di Okiya Fumiko. Ibu okiya biasanya hanya mementingkan untung-rugi dari pekerjaan geisha dan cenderung melimpahkan tugas penting menggaet petinggi atau pria sukses dengan kantong tebal kepada geisha senior.

"Iya, Tanjiro."

Senyum kemenangan muncul di wajah Tanjiro. Wanita paruh baya itu tidak tahu perjanjian apa yang baru saja dibuatnya. Tanjiro segera berlari melewati gerbang, penghuni okiya kaget dibuatnya. Mereka mencoba menghentikan Tanjiro menyusul Giyuu.

"Giyuu-san!" tapi suara Tanjiro lantang terdengar membuat orang Shinsengumi itu menghentikan langkah. Tudungnya diangkat sedikit ketika menoleh mendapati Tanjiro berdiri di depan gerbang okiya.

"Jika saya sudah jadi geisha, maukah anda jadi pelanggan pertama saya?" Tanjiro mengatakan itu dalam satu tarikan napas, dia mengabaikan keributan kecil di dalam gerbang saat para senior menatapnya kesal. Semu merah sudah menjalari pipi anak itu, dia tidak akan menahan hasrat terdalamnya.

"Maukah anda jadi _danna_ saya?"

Pertanyaan itu menggantung cukup lama menyisakan hening yang membuat senior Tanjiro cemas dan kesal di waktu yang bersamaan. Mereka sudah mematok Giyuu sebagai target mereka jika saja menemukan pria itu berjalan-jalan di sekitar Gion. Tanjiro, yang belum jadi geisha magang dan berstatus paling junior, tidak boleh merebut target mereka.

Tapi Tanjiro sudah satu langkah di depan mereka, dia membuat ibu okiya berjanji untuk menjauhkan senior-seniornya dari calon danna yang akan Tanjiro pilih. Tidak mereka sangka Tanjiro akan memilih Giyuu, hari ini pula. Mereka hanya bisa harap-harap cemas semoga Giyuu menolak permintaan itu.

Giyuu memberikan senyum tipis yang langsung disembunyikan dengan cara menolehkan kepalanya kembali menghadap lurus ke jalan. Suaranya berhasil menggetarkan hati Tanjiro, sekaligus mematahkan beberapa hati lainnya di dalam Okiya Fumiko.

"Aku akan menunggumu, Tanjiro."

**.**

**End**


End file.
